Ami
by MarikIshtarRH01970
Summary: a new Jigan? and what is up with Hiei? rr
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Feh, bored, don't ask, I do want review, pardon for the name miss-spellings Disclaimer- What do u think?  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho~ fan-fic-  
  
Yusuke Uromeshi- 17 Hiei- 17 and a half Kurama- looks 15 but is 300+ Kuwrobura- 16 and a half Koenma- looks 4 but is 500+ Bowton- age unknown but looks 16-17ish And there will be a new character coming up in the fan-fic that I made up (F.Y.I. not me)  
  
*Yusuke's point of view  
As I looked around at my companions, they all seemed tense. One to the other, all alert, waiting for our opponents to appear. "They should be here soon." I said. They all nodded in reply. "I think they are coming from over there," Kurama started suddenly pointing to an entrance to our left, "But they have a hostage I think." He continued as he sniffed the air. "A girl I think" "It should be able to get her after we beat these guys to shreds." I said in reply. Hiei and Kuwrobura said nothing but I saw a small smirk on Kuwrobura's face. "Don't be so insolent Uromeshi," Kurama said, "they might be a bit stronger than they seem." "Yeah, might." I said with an attitude. "But they might not be stronger, Kurama, but weaker." "I know that" "Will you two stop bickering like children and concentrate on the fight because they are just about here." Hiei said with a sharp tone in his voice. Both Kurama and I stop immediately and turned to face the entranceway they swarm of demons were coming from. Hiei drew his sword, Kurama took out his rose whip, Kuwrobura prepared his spirit sword, and I then prepared my spirit gun. "Here they are." I said as the demons turned the corner. I looked around once again as the hostage, which was a girl like Kurama said (I hate it when he's right) a few minutes before, came around the corner and I swear I saw Hiei's eyes widen. She was dressed in pants like Genkai's but black, a dark blue shirt like Juri's, and a black headband across her forehead under her reddish-brown hair that went down to about, from what it looked like, to the middle of her back. And looked about 16-17.Of course I couldn't really tell because her head was on her right shoulder as if she was asleep or unconscious, which she probably was because of the demons. She also had a strange gold, silver, ruby, and sapphire bangle bracelet on her left wrist. "Feh, you think we'll go easy on you because you have a girl with you?" Kuwrobura started, "Well think again you numskulls." "Well that's a come back from one of them." Hiei said. This was only the second time he'd talked sence we left. "What did you say you demon?" he yelled as he turned to face Hiei. "Take it easy you two and save it for the real fight okay?" I said sternly "Now let's go." They all once again nodded and turned to face the demons. Hiei took out a few dozen demons in one swipe of his sword, then Kurama another two dozen with his rose whip, Kuwrobura and I took out the rest except those guarding the girl. Just as I killed the two demons guarding the girl I noticed glowing gold chains on her wrists holding her up. When I touched them I quickly withdrew my hand "Damn the chains are burning hot." I exclaimed as the others came around me. Hiei, who had on gloves made of a tough demon hide, reached for the chains. "Watch out Hiei, they are hot as coals in a fire." I warned but he only gave he a dirty look and looked back as he reached for the chains and one of the rubies glowed for a short second. When he touched the chains they surprisingly the chains just eroded and fell off letting the girl go. Hiei caught her as she fell and said "We better get her to Bowton and Koenma." "Good idea Hiei," Kurama said, "she might be hurt or ill." *Kurama's point of view ~ Koenma's Palace "So the demons just came with her?" Bowton asked after she had cleaned up all of the girl's cuts and bruises across her chest and back. "Yeah it was so odd," I answered, "there was no reason for them to unless they thought we would fight better they were wrong. We fought just like we always did," "But I think Hiei was fighting for another reason." Yusuke sniggered as he looked over at Hiei who had been in the far-left corner at the instant we got here. "Yusuke!" Bowton exclaimed, "that is not nice to butt into other people's businesses. Besides, I'm sure Hiei has his own reasons." Koenma, who had been in the other room getting ready, came out, taller because he wanted to set a good impression when Yusuke yelled "Please don't do that it takes a while to get used to you at eye level." "Oh ha ha Yusuke, very mature," he said in an exasperated tone, "so where is the new person Bowton told me was here?" "She is in the next room." Bowton said pointing to the door to the near left. "She is pretty hurt though." "She didn't seem hurt when we brought her here." I said quickly. "The wounds were on her lower back and across her upper body in the front." "Oh I see." I replied. All of a sudden we heard something coming from the room the girl was in. "She must be awake, of course I would too if I had hydrogen peroxide poured on my wounds when I was sleeping. Let's go see how she is now won't we." Bowton went in first, followed by Koenma, then Yusuke, I came next, Kuwrobura followed me, and Hiei stayed where he was. *Bowton's point of view As we walked in the girl sat up looked at us through hazy, dark amber brown eyes. I had left her headband on after seeing what underneath it while I was cleaning up her cuts. Now, her reddish-brown hair was a bit matted from lying down and moving. We all sat down around her except Hiei who had come to the door and stood there, arms folded across his chest. I looked back to the girl who was busy looking around at the people around her. "Are you okay dear?" I asked. She jumped at the sudden sound. "Who are all of you?" She asked her eyes focused on Hiei at the moment then turned back to me. I introduced every one who said 'hi' to our guest, except Hiei who stood silent, and then I asked her again, "Are you okay?" "I think so." She said looking down at her lap. "What is your name and how old are you?" Yusuke asked impatiently. "My name is Ami Gold. And I am turning 17 in a couple of months." "What were you doing with those demons?" Kuwrobura asked. "What. oh those demons. They ganged up on me when I was sleeping, knocked me out when I woke up, and the next thing I know I'm here." Ami replied. "That's odd because those demons don't just randomly attack people unless there is a set time and place." Kurama said out loud, obviously meaning to think it to himself. Yusuke, Kuwrobura, Koenma, and Kurama all left and Hiei just leaned against the wall when the door shut. "So," I began, "You're a demon too?" "Yes, well sort of, Miss Bowton." "Please just call me Bowton." I said half laughing at being addressed so formally. "Yes Bowton. May I ask where am I?" "You are in Koenma's palace. Don't worry nothing can get you in here unless it's a fly or bug and even that is pretty rare." "Okay" she replied smiling. "And what did you mean by sort of?" "The," she pointed to her forehead addressing what she meant, "Has never fully." she struggled with the word she wanted so I said, "Opened?" "Yes thank you. It has never fully opened but I have been like this sence before I can remember. But please don't tell the others. I will tell them when I am ready." "I promise. Now let me heal those wounds." I put my hands on her back and chanted a spell to heal her. The spell took less than a minute but it was effective. All her cuts were gone. "Now sleep our dear guest." I said as I also chanted a spell to make her fall asleep until tomorrow morning. After that I headed out to the recreation room where every one was supposed to be. But of course, Hiei was standing, waiting, for me holding a bag. He must have went some where, but of course he was the fastest demon I know. "What is this Hiei?" "These were lying around the house my father left me. I think they were my mother's clothes but they look like they would fit her." He said to me as he directed to the room in which Ami was in. "And I have no use for them so I figured she could have them." As I looked at Hiei I thought I saw an odd glint in his eyes that were never there. "Well that is very kind of you Hiei. I'll go put them in her room." I said as I took the bag. *Hiei's point of view Bowton took the bag and turned on her heel. She opened the door and I peeked in. Ami was asleep, most likely from a spell Bowton cast for rest. I turned and headed to the recreation room. "Yo, Hiei where were you?" Kuwrobura asked as I entered the room. "He was probably breaking up with his girlfriend so he can ask Ami out." Yusuke sniggered and everyone cracked up. "Not amusing Uromeshi," I said to him, "I had to run out and get a few things." "Sure you did Hiei" he replied back in a smart-ass tone in his voice and I took out my sword and put it to his neck. "Say another smart-ass remark and I'll take off your head." "Okay, okay, take it easy Hiei, I was only joking around." I sheathed my sword and thought 'Man humans are so annoying.' And then walked over to the far corner and sat down. "Besides," I said, "I don't need a girlfriend or what not to live my life happily." *Bowton's point of view I walked into the recreation room and looked at Hiei, who looked all up tight in the corner and then everyone else with traces of smirks. "What is the problem guys?" I said not trying to have Ami's secret float into my mind in case Hiei was mind dropping again but it was very hard not to. "Nothing Bowton, were just goofing 'round with Hiei a bit because he disappeared for a while and we were just playing around." Kuwrobura said trying to hid a snigger with a cough. "Sure you were Kuwrobura," Kurama said, "It was mainly Yusuke." "Thanks a lot Kurama!" Yusuke yelled at him and he tackled him and the chair fell back and both went rolling. They were hitting each other and it was getting out of hand. "Boys, boys stop yelling." I shouted over the rambling. They stopped and Yusuke looked at the clock, "Wow, it's already 10:39, I'm heading to bed." "And I suggest you all get some rest." I said reluctantly. And I didn't believe it but they all headed to bed except Hiei. "Why aren't you going to bed Hiei?" I asked curiously. "I'm not tired plus I'm thinking of something that my father told me about those clothes I gave to you to give to Ami. "And what might that be Hiei?" "Well you see, he had those clothes tailor made for my mother." "Yes, go on I won't tell anyone." "Well, he said to me before he died that the girl who the clothes would fit perfectly would... Be. I don't know how to put this." "Seems like a classic farie tale if you ask me" I said giggling. I knew where this was going. "So it ends up that the one that can fit into your mother's clothes like your mother did is, how should I put this. your true love I suppose?" "That is what I'm afraid of." "Why are you afraid?" "I'm afraid that Ami will fit into those clothes perfectly. I don't want to know who it is just yet. That is why I am so afraid." "I see," I said and then thought 'Poor guy, I'm glad I'm not him but then again you got to feel bad for him. Well at least I know he isn't the only demon with the Jigan eye now.' "Who also has the eye?" Hiei asked smirking. "That's not nice. You are not supposed to read my mind." I said quickly. "Well you were to quiet for too long. So, I wanted to know what you thinking and who else has the Jigan eye besides me?" "I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." "Will I have to read your mind again or will you tell me?" "Well let's see if I tell you, I break a promise, but if you read my mind it isn't exactly breaking it," Thinking to herself 'Ami is gonna kill me.' "Ami? It's her? Man this is worst than I thought." He said and stormed off to his room. I was left alone in the recreation room and then I headed to my own room. Morning It took me a minute to remember why I felt a bad person. "Man I tried not to let that float in my head when I was around him and now look at what I did." I said to myself out loud but I stopped when I heard something outside my door. 'Some one must be awake by now.' I thought to myself looking toward the blinds full of morning sunlight. So, I quickly dressed and put my hair up in a ponytail. When I left my room I saw Ami walking back to her room, her hair was wet. I guess she wanted to get the grim of those demons off. Who wouldn't I suppose? I then headed to the recreation room. I saw only Hiei was there. He still looked upset. I didn't want to make Hiei's attitude any worse so I headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. I wasn't in there five minutes when I heard a crash from the other room. I quickly ran and saw Hiei on top of Yusuke, who was on the floor, his sword pointing at his neck. "Let me guess, Yusuke made another remark?" Yusuke looked up at me and said, "I was only joking around." "No point in killing you before the tournament. Plus I'm sure Koenma would kill me if I killed you." He said as he sheathed his sword and sat back down on a chair. "Well any way, breakfast will be done in a few minutes, go and wake everyone else up." I said shaking my head as I headed back to the kitchen. *Yusuke's point of view I headed to Kuwrobura's room and dumped cold water on him then ran to Kurama's room while Hiei got Koenma and Ami up. I listened to Kuwrobura shout and holler from across the hall I tickled Kurama's nose with a feather which made him self smack his face. I laughed and poked him awake. He slowly came around and then rolled off his bed. As I looked at him I tried my best not to laugh at him but I couldn't help it. I fell to the ground laughing. After I got over it, Kurama was looking at me. "It's almost time for breakfast." I said to him and smirked at the small bruise he had given him self by sacking his face. "Whatever Uromeshi." He said still half asleep, his red hair in his face and eyes half closed. "I'll see ya in a few minutes." I said as I left the room. *Hiei's point of view I headed to Koenma's room first and saw that he was already awake so I headed to Ami's room. I figured she was still asleep so I walked in, but of course, she was awake. She had on a bath towel, her hair was sticking up a bit but went down as she put on a rose colored head band. She was sorting through the clothes he had given Bowton to give her. I watched her pick up the Sakura Kimono and look at it. I suppose she like the design. Father had said it was always mother's favorite. I figured I would walk back out and knock to be polite. So, I did. "Who is it?" she said when I knocked. "Hiei," I replied, "it's almost time for breakfast." "Okay, thank you. I'll be right there just let me get dressed." She replied. "Right then." I said to her as I walked away and to the dining room where Kuwrobura was flicking morning peas at Kurama who was flinging them back at him. Yusuke was just watching and often getting hit with them. Koenma was sitting down a far end of the table working on something. I sat down next to him. "What are you working on Koenma?" I asked reluctantly. "Nothing really, just running a back ground check on this 'Ami Gold' person." "Not a bad idea considering she has a Jagan eye." I muttered to myself "The only thing is," he continued, "is that there is hardly anything about her in any records of all the towns, cities, or any where for that matter. The only thing that she was born in Kyoto, Japan. She is 16 and a half. And that she is extremely shy and can have a hell of an attitude." "Who can have a hell of an attitude?" Ami said from behind. I spun around. She was dressed in the Sakura Kimono. 'Great' I thought to my self 'It fits perfectly.' "No one that you know Miss Gold," Koenma said, "I was just doing a research paper on some one. Nothing that concerns you." "Okay." She said as she sat down next to me. 'Man sometimes I wish I wasn't demon' I thought to my self, 'for many reasons, right now for the keen smell. Is that Strawberry shampoo in her hair? Snap out of it Hiei, you are getting worked up over nothing.' I looked over at her and she was just sitting there reading a book and then she looked up at me and smiled. 'Don't even think about it Hiei,' I told myself, 'she doesn't know I know. But if she also has the Jigan eye why can't I tell?' *Yusuke's point of view After getting hit with another chunk of food, I looked down the table and saw Hiei sitting next to Koenma and Ami. He looked a bit nervous so I threw one of the small apples at him trying to miss but grab his attention. Shit, I hit him so I yelled, "KUWROBURA DID IT!" Kuwrobura's expression was priceless as Hiei jumped onto the table and ran in front of him and unsheathed his sword. "What. I." Kuwrobura stuttered. Hiei was about to slice Kuwrobura's neck when Ami yelled, "HIEI YOU BETTER STOP THIS CHILDISH NON-SENCE NOW!" Surprising all of us, he sheathed his sword and slowly walked over to her smirking and said, "Well I am not the person or should I say demon, that has almost no background. Also, the one that hasn't told us why YOU wear a headband." "I don't know what you are talking about." She said stubbornly looking away. Hiei didn't like that answer. He reached down and grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up off her seat. She tried to hit him but he was holding her just far enough so that she couldn't reach him. After a few hitting attempts she reached up to where he was holding her trying to breathe. He smiled and uttered, "What? Little girl can't breathe. I'm sorry." He loosened his grip a little, but instead pulled her close facing him still holding her neck, "Now let's see what is under that headband of yours." Hiei said as he reached for the back of her head where it was tied. "NO!" she screamed. He didn't listen to her; he just untied the headband and let it fall off. As it fell her hair spiked up. "What the fuck?" I screamed as I saw that she too had a third eye. 


	2. chapter2

Author's note: Feh, what do you readers think? Disclaimer: Same as last time.  
  
Hiei smirked but it quickly faded as he saw it wasn't completely open but had a spell on it that gave small, gold, sparks around it. He touched the spell and the spell failed to remain. Hiei had allowed the eye to truly open. "Now I had reason to truly kill you," Hiei said. Ami looked away from him and held her hands behind her back playing with her bangle bracelet. She was rearranging the jewels on it somehow knowing where they were all going without seeing them. "What is it you got behind you back missy?" She didn't answer him but instead put the last gem back in and put her hands at her sides again. Hiei looked at the bracelet and then grabbed the wrist that it was on and looked at it carefully and then suddenly jumped back as he let go of Ami she fell to her knees on the table gasping for breath. *Bowton's Point of view I stood there the whole time wanting to do something but my body had frozen in fear. After Hiei had let Ami go I ran over to her and pulled her away from him. "You. you told him didn't you Bowton?" Ami asked me as she looked up at me. I couldn't bring my self to tell her that I sort of let it slip into Hiei's knowledge. She stood up and looked at me then ran to the west exit. "Look what you did Hiei," Yusuke said, "you scared away your girlfriend." "I don't have time for this Uromeshi. She is going to kill herself if she reaches those hot springs." "Why would you care Hiei," I started to say, "you just almost killed her yourself! "Get out of my way Bowton," he said as he pushed me out of the way and quickly ran after her. *Ami's point of view As I stood at the first spring I came to holding the wrist that held my bangle bracelet. I prepared to take it off and looked at it. "My life force," I said to myself, "if it is lost, so is my life. A perfect form of suicide." I raised the latch on the bracelet with some difficulty but did get it off. Then I took the bracelet in my right hand and prepared to throw it. Just as I was about to throw the trinket, a hand from behind me grabbed my wrist. I figured it was Bowton, but how wrong I was. I almost blacked out when I saw it was Hiei who had his hand on my wrist. He had a look of almost concern in his eyes. "Foolish girl, put your bracelet back on I can't afford to lose you yet, even if it is to yourself." "Why would you care?" I asked him looking away from him. He put the bracelet back on my arm and then put one hand under my chin and made my eyes meet his. I flushed a light pink as he looked intently into my eyes, "Because, I cannot lose my meant to be love quite yet," he said to me. He also took his other hand and put it around my waist and I turned a bit redder which was embarrassing. "You read too much," I said to him, "either that or you are just plain spaced out." *Hiei's point of view I noticed Bowton behind a few rocks so I told her telepathically to bug off with my Jigan eye because her mind is so weak, in which she did. I also had to hope Koenma didn't have the nerve to spy on me like he normally does. "I read too much do I?" I asked her almost laughing, "Well didn't you ever read fairy tales as a little girl?" "Yeah, of course I did," she replied and then muttered, "after I stole the books from some one else cause I couldn't find a decent head band to cover my eye." "And did you ever read the one about the mother's tailor made clothes and the prince's destiny?" I smiled as she nodded yes. "You see it's the same thing here. My mother loved that story and she was a demon mage so she made that her son's, my, future. You understand that? That kimono you have on was my mother's. I didn't think about it until I had already told Bowton that you could keep the bag of clothes that were my mother's." "Oh, I see." She said as she tried to move away from me but I tightened my grip on her waist so that she couldn't move away from me but she did look away again. "But," she started, "I still don't get why you care at all." "I have reasons, just none you would under stand currently. Please just try to understand my good means. I mean no harm to come to you, just your safety." "Fine, I guess." *Ami's point of view "Thank you," he said, as he embraced me in a hug then let go. "Come on let's go see what the others are up to okay?" I nodded my head yes still in a small state of shock from his embrace. *Yusuke's point of view "Hey where'd you go Bowton?" "None of your bees wax. Besides why do you want to know?" "I have my own reasons." "Right, and I should believe you because why?" "Forget it Bowton. You followed Hiei huh?" "B. I. N. G. O." "Shut up Bowton." "B. I. N. G. O. and bingo was his name-o." "SHUT UP BOWTON." ~ Clap ~ "I. N. G. O. and bingo was his name-o." "ARGH, Bowton shut up!" ~ Clap, clap. ~ "N. G. O. and bingo was his name-o." 


End file.
